


Interlude in London

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier today Bradley held this impromptu Q&A while he was waiting around at an airport somewhere. He never said why or where he was going. I just thought it was an excellent opportunity for fanfic!<br/>Sorry Bradley.:) You're terribly cute and I couldn't resist this one.<br/>DISCLAIMER<br/>This is Real Person Slash.<br/>This did not happen. They are not gay. They don't have any kind of private/public relationship no one knows about.<br/>They are awesome blokes everyone should love.<br/>I also have no idea where either of them are now.<br/>RPS Slash<br/>I do not own bradley james or colin morgan. Not making any money.<br/>This is for entertainment only.<br/>ONE-SHOT<br/>Basically Porn with very little plot since I haven't written it in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in London

Colin tentatively picked up the cell, “Bradley?” It had been weeks since their last phone call and that one hadn’t ended well.

“You sound tired, Mate. You alright?” He heard the deep tone of the man he missed terribly on the other line. God if he wasn’t so far away.

“I am tired.” Colin confessed. He was running himself a little ragged with all the offers he’d been getting. Honestly what was he thinking? Two shows back to back. He exhaled and stretched out on his bed. What time was it anyway? 1am? 1:30? He’d forgotten to check.

“I’m worried about you.” Bradley whispered softly. “You’re working too hard.”

“I’ve got to take the opportunities when they come.” Colin mimicked the voice of his agent. He wanted to say something else but just the sound of Bradley’s voice was making his body heat up. God he’d thought he’d long since been done with those feelings.

“I saw the picture of you for your new role.” Bradley was … where was he? Colin had forgotten to check his messages that day, he’d been stuck in an airport somewhere. “So. My flight was cancelled and I had to redirect it so I um… took the opportunity for a free ticket wherever I wanted.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Colin…” There was a knock on his door.

“Oh…” Colin scrambled out of his bed and didn’t care that he was only in his boxers and a flimsy t-shirt. His hair was all askew too, Jesus he hated long hair. He yanked open the door, breathless.

And there he was. It had been nearly a year and a half since he’d last seen Bradley James alone and their last face to face argument had been pretty epic. Sure they’d texted and kept in touch but nothing personal at all. They both had no time for each other or coming out or anything. Bradley hung up his phone and tucked it into his jacket. He had a small suitcase and sort of just shifted from one foot to the other.

“I took a gamble that you didn’t have anyone at your flat.” Bradley shoved his hands into his pockets.

Colin reached over, hands trembling and yanked him and his suitcase inside. He crushed their lips together without waiting for any further talk to get in the way. Cause whenever they talked it ended up being awkward and hard and he didn’t want that.

With a low groan Bradley explored the contours of Colin’s mouth with his tongue. He knew them well, loved them and always got lost when he kissed Colin. He hadn’t wanted to leave England but that was where the work was. Colin yanked off his jacket and threw it to the ground with a growl of impatience. “Why are you wearing a button down shirt?” Colin complained as he fumbled with the garment.

“Heh, had an interview. Cancelled flight, told my agent to cancel it.” Bradley panted. He gazed at Colin’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. He wanted to ask if there was anyone else. Neither of them had time for attachments, their careers were just starting.

Undoing Bradley’s shirt buttons was sweet torture. Colin smiled every now and then while Bradley reached out to fondle his hair. He pulled it off finally and smiled when he saw the perfect body underneath. Save for one tiny scar. He ran a thumb over a nipple and chuckled when his friend shivered. The rest of his clothes were not so hard to remove and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet.

“Tell me you have something…. because Col, I didn’t actually plan to get … um.” Bradley breathed heavily. He’d been flying on business, not playtime. And honestly it’d been a long time since he’d had sex. Off camera. The last time had been with Colin but he wasn’t going to say that yet. They had made a pact to move on and get their careers in motion.

“I do.” Colin grinned widely and it made his heart ache with a sharp pang of jealousy. Who was Colin sleeping with? He’d seen a few of the man’s co-stars and they were … he could not go down that road. He followed Colin into the bedroom he’d been to before. It was the same as always with pictures all over. His eyes drifted to one in particular which was the pair of them on Merlin’s set from way back when they first met. That had been a volatile meeting. He’d walked around the rest of that day in a bit of a haze and basically worshiped Colin’s cock ever since. He’d never been able to say no once he’d taken a look into his eyes. It was all one sided for a long time. Colin was Irish Catholic, he had a reputation to uphold. Bradley was an enigma to the press. He was the new golden boy of British actors and he evaded personal questions in order to keep his private life separate. They were both very careful. No one had discovered their relationship.

He climbed on to Colin’s bed and inhaled the very familiar scent he’d been deprived of for way too long. He stretched out on the queen sized bed and smiled, glad he’d made that split second decision to accept a voucher and redirect his flight. He propped himself up on one elbow and waited for Colin to come back from the bathroom.

Colin wandered back in. He’d removed his shirt and waved a bottle of lube and pack of condoms like the cheeky bastard he was. “This what you’re looking for?” He caught his breath when he saw Bradley laid out on his bed and drank in the site of the beautiful blonde. Colin gave a low growl in the back of his throat as he quickly removed his boxers and grinned when Bradley’s gaze was drawn to his impressive length. He set the lube and condoms down and put one knee on the bed. “Just to be perfectly clear. You want me to fuck you, yeah?”

“Yeah” Bradley responded, eyes lidded and breath heavy. “If you’ve a mind to.” He gave a slightly sideways smirk which indicated that he thought Colin was pretty thick if he didn’t understand what it meant when a man was laid out naked in his bed.

“Good, cause I’d feel like a complete twat otherwise.” Colin’s hands started on his knees and slid from the tips all the way down his thighs. He coaxed Bradley’s legs apart and settled between them. “I bet you’re pretty tight, let’s loosen you up a little.” He leaned forward and nipped the other man’s collar bone at a particular spot he knew was extremely sensitive. Bradley let out a gasp and he ran his fingers through Colin’s hair.

“I need you.” Bradley hated how much he wanted it, how much power Colin had over him. He wasn’t like this with anyone else. Just Colin. Colin had been the only man ever to be inside him and the last man he would ever allow to do that.

Colin laughed as he looked up at Bradley’s wanton expression. “You could have anyone you wanted, Bradley.” He attacked him with another searing kiss. “You keep coming back. What’s a bloke to think?” He was stroking Bradley now, pulling him leisurely and created a delicious friction that traveled up and down his body.

I love you, you idiot! Bradley wanted to shout at him. But he knew it was impossible, they couldn’t be together. Not now, perhaps not ever. He’d take the moments he could get even if his soul was wrenched apart between them. Once Colin’s fingers had taken control of his cock he couldn’t think of anything else other than what lovely sensations were rippling through his body. God, it had been too long and it was almost embarrassing how quickly he came.

“Nhggh…” Colin murmured something unintelligible as gazed down in wonder. “Well that was quick.” He chuckled a little at Bradley’s embarrassed expression.

“Shut it.” Bradley grumped. “And get on with the fucking.” He knew Colin liked it when he was bossy in bed and that worked in his favor on this night.

Colin laughed and popped open the lube. “Yes, _Sire_.” He said in his Merlin voice which he knew drove Bradley crazy. As he coated his fingers with lube, Bradley kissed him impatiently and was rewarded with a tickling sensation at his entrance.

“Yeah…” Bradley squirmed and grunted when one long digit slowly made its way in and proceeded to stretch him carefully.

“Christ, you’re tight.” Colin murmured against Bradley’s lips. “You don’t do this a lot. I thought…” he broke off that sentence and just kept his finger working.

Bradley would never tell Colin he was the only one. Not until there was something more than this to their relationship. “More.” He panted and groped his own fingers down Colin’s back to grip his sweet buttocks.

“Patience, you’re too tight right now.” Colin nipped his lower lip and kept at it until Bradley was writhing underneath him and then he added another.

Bradley knew the flight out would be extremely uncomfortable but he didn’t care. He wanted to be thoroughly fucked. Fucked until he couldn’t see straight or think or feel. He wanted the peaceful oblivion that sex with Colin always gave him. He wanted to go to that place which was theirs alone. The euphoric world that he couldn’t ever have with anyone else. Colin’s fingers moved within him and he whimpered and shuddered with each push and tickle. “Colllllin…” he groaned out.

“Do you know how beautiful you are like this, Bradley?” Colin kissed him again. He kept working that little spot and dragging it out so that it didn’t matter what was said. Bradley wouldn’t know or remember anyway… a third finger pushed him over the edge and he shouted, clawed…and balled up his fists against Colin’s chest just wanting him to be inside. The fingers drew out and he could feel Colin’s cock pressed against him. “I don’t think I have to ask you if you’re ready.” Only Colin could joke like this during sex.

“Come _on_.” Bradley dug his fingers in Colin’s shoulders. He was sure that would leave a mark for a little while.

“As you wish, _Sire_.” Colin was only too eager to please. He thrust in to the hilt in one long motion that made Bradley cry again. “I love it when you scream for me.” He shuddered slightly as if he was holding back and then let loose.

Bradley couldn’t quite remember all the details after that moment. Colin had quite literally pounded him into the mattress. When he woke in the morning Colin was sitting at his laptop nude while he was sprawled on the bed, exhausted.

“Rise and shine.” Colin quipped. “I can’t believe you used your wait time in the airport to hold an impromptu Q&A with your fans.”

“You saw that… I thought you don’t like twitter. I was bored, I had to do something.” Bradley propped his arms up on the bed and moaned. “God I can’t move.”

“Heh I borrow an account.” Colin admitted with a grin. “I can’t believe you’re even on there as yourself. You have no time for it.”

“Bastard.” Bradley tossed a pillow at him. “My agent suggested it. She says it keeps the fans thinking they have a connection to me or something.”

Colin caught the pillow. “Want a cuppa? I bet you’re hungry.” He didn’t bother putting on his underwear and stood up.

“Yeah.” Bradley stretched again. He stayed right where he is while Colin wandered out to the kitchen and eventually brought back tea, toast, marmalade and some quick scrambled eggs. Breakfast in bed. Will wonders never cease? He sat back at his desk while Bradley ate.

“So, you had a voucher for a free ticket and what a day? Maybe two? And you chose to come here.” Colin smiled faintly. “Not that I’m complaining but when we last saw each other we had a fight. You haven’t texted or called me much at all this year. Why now all of a sudden?” He sounded hurt. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense because it had been Colin that told Bradley to tone things down.

“24 hours.” Bradley admitted with a sheepish sound.

Colin gave a frustrated laugh. “God, Bradley.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve missed you.” He said in a quiet voice. “So much sometimes I … I feel empty without you.”

Bradley stopped chewing as he stared at the expression on Colin’s face. He’d never seen anything like it before, he seemed lost, upset and unsure. Colin was always confident, always in control. “I missed you too.” He nodded.

“Do you think?” Colin ventured. “Do you think you could get a few more days?”

Bradley exhaled. He could try and even though he knew it would only lead to more heartache he wanted it as much as Colin did. While they were filming Merlin they had excuses to be together. They could hang out as much as two blokes could get away with it.

“I’ll talk to my agent.” He said at last. He couldn’t ever refuse Colin’s eyes when they begged him. “Someday, Colin, we are going to have to talk about this.” He gestured between them.

“Not now, Bradley.” Colin shook his head and beamed at him. “Now just eat your eggs and call your agent. I want you to be mine for a couple of days. Screw the rest of the world.”

Bradley smirked.

Someday he’d tell Colin how much he loved him. Someday they could come out and be together. When their careers were solid and they had nothing to lose.

Bradley licked marmalade from his fingers, “You know I can’t ever say no to you, mate. Be a love and pass me my phone.”

Colin beamed at him and listened while he talked with his agent and got the flight rebooked.

For now Bradley would enjoy the times they had, he wouldn’t pressure Colin with any silly confessions that would just upset him. They wouldn’t talk about things that made them upset enough to yell at each other. There was no point in being mad when you couldn’t be together anyway.

This would be enough for him until the day he could tell Colin what he really wanted.

THE END  



End file.
